1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a hood and a chassis, the hood being readily attached to and detached from the chassis by means of a fastener.
2. Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure generally includes a chassis, a hood and a bezel. The chassis is used to hold components such as motherboards, interface cards, a power supply and disk drives. The chassis is generally U-shaped, and comprises a base, a front panel and a rear panel. The hood is also generally U-shaped, and comprises a top panel and two opposite side panels depending from the top panel. The hood is slidingly attached to the chassis along rails formed on opposite sides of the chassis, and then secured to the rear panel with screws. Finally, the bezel is mounted on the front panel.
Securing the hood to the rear panel with screws is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, it is difficult to simultaneously align respective side edges of the hood with the rails of the chassis.
Another kind of conventional hood is secured to a chassis by means of engagement of locking catches of the hood in slots of the chassis. However, disengaging this kind of hood from the chassis is unduly complicated and laborious.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which has a fastener for readily mounting a hood to a chassis of the enclosure and readily removing the hood therefrom.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a hood, a chassis with a frame mounted therein, and a fastener securing the hood on the chassis. The hood has a plurality of hooks. The frame defines a plurality of aligned first slits. The fastener includes a sliding plate slidably attached on the frame, a pivot plate pivotably attached on the frame between the frame and the sliding plate, a handle pivotably attached to the hood, and a spring connected between the sliding plate and the frame. The sliding plate defines a plurality of aligned second slits and a transverse slot. The pivot plate forms a protrusion movably received in the transverse slot. The hooks are extended through the first and second slits to snappingly engage with the sliding plate in the second slits. When the handle is pressed down, it rotates the pivot plate, and the protrusion of the pivot plate pushes the sliding plate to a position where the second slits are fully aligned with the hooks. The hood is then easily lifted up from and off of the chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings, in which: